my_beautiful_teacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Ji
|status = Dead {killed in the United States} Alive { Resurrected with the help of Vampire Blood }|gender = Female|race = Human (Former) Vampire Devil Puppet |physique = Emperor Devil Puppet|spouse(s) = Qin Chao (Husband)|children = Qin Ying (Adoptive Daughter)|relative(s) = Su Fei (Big Sister) Su Xianqin (Father) Su Yao (Big Brother)|allies = Qin Chao Fa Xiang (Senior Brother)|enemies = Su Yao|affiliations = Guangyuan Institute Raksasha Sect Qin Chao's Devil Puppet Dark Holy See|pevious_affiliation(s) = Baotai Temple of Song Mountain|occupation_(s) = Elder in Raksasha Sect Queen of the Dark Holy See Dark Pope Teacher at Guangyuan Institute|city = Sunan city|nation = China|First = 1|first = |master(s) = Shi Fa}} Su Ji is the younger sister of Su Fei, and the wife of Qin Chao. She is the person who taught Qin Chao Buddhist techniques. Appearance Under a beautiful red hair, resided a perfectly small oval face. Her eyes were big, with a little hint of blue. It was unclear if it was because of a contact lens or the result of mixed blood. Thin frame glasses laid on top of her lovely nose, which made her beauty even more elegant. Her luscious red lips are very sexy. It was so hot, that even Qin Chao couldn’t help but want to take a bite. Her body is also extremely proportional. Just her chest alone could make Qin Chao’s mouth drool. After sizing her up, he estimated that her chest was definitely a D+. It could even be called a biological weapon! The girl’s soft white thighs were giving Qin Chao’s senses even more stimulation. He wanted to pick up that pair of legs and carry them on his shoulder. She is an absolutely super gorgeous beauty! History Su Ji grew up as a member of the wealthy Su family from Sunan City, her father is well known in the finance. At some point, she became apprenticed to a Buddhist Cultivator, and joined Baotai Temple of Song Mountain as an Outer Court Disciple, and began learning their techniques. On the start of the story, she was chased by a little punk and used Qin Chao as a shield. She experienced all kinds of contacts and fell on first sight in love with Qin Chao. She helps him get his first job as a security guard in guangyuan Institute where she is the dance teacher and her sister is the director. Because the father did not agree for her to be with Qin Chao, and he and Qin Chao made a bet. Qin Chao has to gain five million in a year if he wants to marry his daughter. And they were not allowed to meet during that time. Su Ji was forced to go study in the United States. In the United States, she was killed by an enemy, Qin Chao resurrected her with the blood of the vampire and she became a vampire. He also transforms her in Devil Puppet and she became the Emperor Devil Puppet of Qin Chao. Sometimes later, she also became the Pope of the Dark Church. After the promotion of the vampire, broke through the devil puppet magic. Later she accepts Qin Chao having other women because she felt that her sister Su Fei was also in love with Qin Chao but for her sake, she did not want to confess her love and that why Su Ji came up with an idea that she would allow Qin Chao to look for other women in free time when he is not accompanying the prerequisite remaining that the person he loved the most must be her. It was an idea so that her sister can be included in Qin Chao's harem. She also felt she can live with him for very very long as they were both cultivators but other girls might only be able to accompany him for a few short decades as compared to her. She is one-third of the reincarnation of the soul of Anqing Beixi Chapter 2003. Devil Puppet She becomes Qin Chao's Emperor Devil Puppet. She is the leader of the Devil Puppet and can use all capacities of all devil puppet. Trivia She was born 4th June '87. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Buddhist Path Category:Vampire Category:Devil Puppet Category:Su Family Category:Raksasha Sect Category:Alive Category:Guangyuan Institute Category:Cultivator Category:Sunan City Category:Righteous Path Category:Devil Path Category:Dark Holy See